


Podfic Cover Art: Après moi le deluge

by lyonie17



Series: Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [22]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Podfic Available, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17
Summary: Author's Summary: "That," he says, "is how you know it was close." - Sebastian Junger, War





	Podfic Cover Art: Après moi le deluge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Après moi le deluge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/119631) by [Lake (beyond_belief)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/pseuds/Lake). 
  * Inspired by [[podfic] Après moi le deluge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/488436) by [adastra03 (ad_astra_03)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_astra_03/pseuds/adastra03). 




End file.
